1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front axle support for a motor vehicle having support members, which comprise holders for mounting wheel guidance members, and a transverse structure, which forms a housing of a steering gear, the support members being connected to the transverse structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The purpose of front axle supports is to receive the suspension arms, which guide the wheels, via corresponding bearings, and to bear the forces acting on the wheel or transmit them into the body. Modern steering gears, placed underneath, are generally screwed to the front axle support, which conventionally consists of two longitudinal supports and a transverse support which connects the longitudinal supports. The steering gear housing of modern front axle support systems conventionally consists of cast aluminium, since it is sufficiently strong whilst also being light. Weight reduction in automobile construction is one of the most important measures for lowering the fuel consumption levels and reducing the CO2 emission.
EP 0 764 571 B1 discloses a front axle support which is formed from a steering gear housing and longitudinal supports (lateral supports) which are screwed thereto. Shoulders extending in the transverse direction of the vehicle are formed on the longitudinal supports, vertically upwardly extending fittings being provided for receiving fixing screws so as to connect the shoulders to the steering gear housing. The longitudinal supports disclosed in EP 0 764 571 B1 are relatively complex cast parts having integrally cast longitudinal and transverse ribs.
EP 0 794 106 B2 discloses a three-part front axle support having a transverse support which forms a housing of a rack and pinion steering gear, the housing being tubular and forming the central part of the transverse support. A longitudinal support (support part) is rigidly connected to each of the ends of the tubular housing, and comprises bearings for linking the wheel guidance members and recesses for means for fixing the front axle support to the vehicle body. The tubular housing consists of light metal and may be prefabricated as an extruded part. The longitudinal supports also consist of light metal, and what is known as semi-solid metal casting is proposed for manufacturing them. The tubular light metal housing acts as a transverse support, connecting the longitudinal supports consisting of light metal, and is connected thereto by welding at mutually matching connection pieces, which are formed as welding sockets.
Producing the steering gear housing and the longitudinal support from light metal, in particular cast aluminium, is advantageous for weight reduction or for lowering the fuel consumption of the vehicle equipped in this manner. On the other hand, the use of light metal entails relatively high material and production costs.
The object of the present invention is to provide a front axle support for a vehicle which offers a gain in construction space in the region of the front axis whilst also reducing the weight and cost of the structural components and steering gear components.